


Unravel Me

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can do this, John," he says.  "Just relax."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unravel Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo. Prompt was Sensory Deprivation - sight. Title is from a Sarah McLachlan song.

John kneels, nervous and scared, as Rodney moves around the room. He'd like nothing more than to know what the hell Rodney has planned, but he's been told to keep his eyes on the floor and he's doing his best to obey. He wants to please Rodney, after all, and he doesn't want to be punished.

But then something falls, smashing into the smooth metal of the floor, and he can't stop the instinctive look over to see what made the sound. He can't see what fell, but he does see that Rodney has noticed him looking. Shit.

"John? Where are you supposed to be looking?"

Hurriedly looking down, he says, "The floor."

"Right. If you can't do that much, maybe we should stop." Fuck, Rodney sounds serious.

John licks his lips nervously, and says - begs, rather - "Please, Rodney. I'm sorry. I'll be good."

He has no idea how Rodney can move practically silent across the floor, but the first indication that he's close to John is the hand in his hair, pulling painfully tight. John whimpers, even as Rodney pulls his hair till his back is arched, head bent backwards. When he releases John, he shoves him forward so that John is forced to catch himself on his hands or go face first into the floor. "Up on the bed, John. I'm going to help you out."

Nervously, John climbs up on the bed, kneeling in the middle and waiting for instructions. He hates it when he messes up, but at least Rodney didn't stop this time. Rodney has moved off to one side, digging around in the trunk that he keeps his toys in, and John has to force himself to study the bedspread rather than look.

"Head up," Rodney says, standing next to the bed, holding a piece of cloth in his hand. John obeys, not sure what's going to happen. But when the cloth is wrapped around his eyes, he starts to panic. There's no way he can do this.

His hands are grabbed before he can get a grip on the slick material and rip it away from his face. Rodney holds him, whispering soothing words at him until he stops struggling. "You can do this, John," he says. "Just relax."

Taking a deep breath, he lets it out slowly. This is hardly the scariest thing he's ever done. Gradually, his heart rate comes down, and he relaxes in Rodney's grip.

"Can you see anything?" Rodney says, reminding John just why he's scared, because he can't see a damn thing, not even light. He shakes his head. "Good," Rodney says. "I want you to go forward, onto your stomach."

Moving carefully, because he's not sure where the edge of the bed is, he lowers himself down. The bed sways as Rodney climbs up, straddling John's waist. His hands are firm enough not to tickle as he pets John in long, calming strokes.

As he lets Rodney's soothing touch bring him back to the here and now, the hard-on that had disappeared when he was blindfolded starts to make a reappearance. Shifting on the bed, he tries to get comfortable. "Problem?" Rodney asks.

John is embarrassed, but somehow it's easier to be honest when he can't see. "My, um, my cock is getting bent," he whispers, not wanting to admit to physical discomfort but unable to lie to Rodney when asked a question.

Rodney's weight comes off his back, and then he's being urged to lift up so that Rodney can tuck a pillow under his hips, his hands busy arranging John so that he's no longer uncomfortable. Rodney doesn't stop there, though, and urges his legs spread wide. John knows what he looks like this, and he feels the blush building in his cheeks.

"Beautiful," Rodney says, one of his hands lightly stroking his back. Without conscious thought, the muscles relax, unknotting so thoroughly that it's almost painful. He gasps out a harsh breath, only now realizing that he's holding it.

"That's it, John. Just breathe." Rodney's voice is as soothing as his hands. "You know the rules. Nothing will happen that you don't want."

John nods, but can't find his voice. It's all right, though, because apparently Rodney was watching for it. His hands come off of John's back, and John has just enough time to take a quick breath before the first slap lands on his ass.

It's soft, not much more than a pat, really, but Rodney ramps up the intensity quickly, till John's rocking back into each swat. His ass feels swollen and hot, pain and pleasure warring it out. Pleasure wins out, making John groan as the spanking continues.

He pulls his arms and legs under his body, rocking himself up onto all fours so that he can push back more forcefully into Rodney's hand. He still can't see, and that makes it feel even more overwhelming. On and on it goes till John can no longer tell one slap from another. He knows he's talking, but he has no idea what he's saying.

Finally, Rodney stops, wrapping his arms around John and shushing him. "It's okay, John. It's okay. You did fantastic, took it so well." Gradually, John quiets, letting Rodney comfort him. He's so lost in sensation that he barely notices Rodney shifting until slick fingers trace over his hole.

As one finger sinks into him, Rodney's other hand moves up till he can pinch John's nipple lightly. John moans at the dual sensation combined with the residual heat in his ass.

One finger becomes two, and then three. He's completely relaxed from the spanking, which makes penetration even easier. When Rodney starts to shift around behind him, pulling his fingers free, John knows exactly what he's going to do. He lowers his head and shoulders to the bed, lifting his ass just a few inches higher. "Fuck me?" he says.

"Oh, yeah," Rodney says, and then his cock is sliding into John, slow, inexorable, until Rodney's hips smack into his. It causes a flare of sparks behind his eyes, and he whimpers into the dark. "So good."

Rodney barely gives him a chance to adjust before he's setting a brisk tempo. Every stroke passes over John's prostate.

There's something freeing about being blindfolded like this. It makes it easier to make noise, and John is vaguely aware that normally he'd be beyond embarrassed by the sounds coming out of him. But right now he can't bring himself to care.

"Rodney, Rodney, Rodney," he chants as he's fucked thoroughly. "Harder."

The next stroke in shows that Rodney's taking him at his word, because it's hard enough to rattle John's teeth, and it's absolutely _perfect_. John is so close; all he needs is just a little more.

When Rodney wraps his hand around John's cock, it's exactly what he needs. His body tightens around Rodney's cock, and he's seeing colors in the dark of the blindfold. One last hard thrust, and he's coming with a strangled shout, pleasure overwhelming him.

He's lost in a pleasure filled daze for a few minutes, and when he finally realizes where he is, Rodney is practically _vibrating_ behind him. "John?" he asks, sounding strangled.

All of his muscles have turned to goo, so there's no way he can help Rodney, but he's more than willing for Rodney to keep going. "Yeah," he says.

The pace that Rodney sets is just short of brutal, and John's going to have trouble sitting for a few days, but the pleasure-drenched sounds that Rodney makes are all worth it. When Rodney slams in deep and freezes, John can swear that he feels Rodney coming.

Rodney pulls out gently and urges John down on his side. "Such a good boy," he says before he staggers out of the bed towards the bathroom. John tracks him by sound, not wanting to come out of headspace by taking off the blindfold just yet. He returns and carefully cleans John up before he climbs back in the bed, spooning around John.

"Ready to come back?" he asks softly.

John shakes his head no, but says, "Yes."

Rodney chuckles. "Close your eyes," he says. John obeys as Rodney slides the blindfold off. "Open them slowly."

When he does, the room in bright, but that's okay. He just lets them close again and nestles back against Rodney. He's comfortable like this.


End file.
